


Michael Myers Smutfic

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Female sub reader, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Michael Myers stalks you for three months and then you two have the sex. That's about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: I hope I got the character right y’all, been forever since I’ve seen the movie. Also, feel free to give me feedback? Love y’all!

Author Notes: I hope I got the character right y’all, been forever since I’ve seen the movie. Also, feel free to give me feedback? Love y’all!

 

Your first time had never really interested you. For the longest time, you had actually been repulsed by the thought of sex. It seemed gross, and any exposure to sex made you feel gross. The mere thought of sex disgusted you. Over time, however, you had mellowed out on the subject. You still had never participated in sex with a partner, but masturbation had become pleasurable for you. You were looking into sex, but every time you got close to someone, something inside you would scream “danger!” and you would break off the relationship with said person. However, despite your trust issues and the fact that people seemed to throw your inner self for a loop, you felt curious as to what sex with a partner would be like. It began to occupy your thoughts more than you wanted it to, but without that feeling of trust, you never could commit. Of course, that was when Michael Myers found you.

 

It started slow enough at first. The man was a stalker. He knew how to do slow. It took you forever to catch a mere glimpse of the person following you home every night, following the distinct feeling of being watched. Eventually, however, the infamous Michael Myers began to slip up. It was small enough at first, but eventually you saw the mask in the dark outside your home. Putting two and two together wasn’t difficult after that. What surprised you, more than anything, was that you were not dead yet.

 

After that, the Boogeyman was never so hard to find. Sometimes, you would see him just a few steps behind you, walking home from your brand-new two-bit job that barely covered the bills. Other times, there would be a pale face in the woods around your house, seen only distantly through windows. Oddly, rather than make you feel threatened, your lonely mind decided to pack-bond with the mysterious stranger, and his presence, however faint, made you feel protected. 

 

Months passed, and in your new town of Haddonfield, summer turned to autumn, and then late autumn hit. You knew that living in Haddonfield would be an adjustment, but damn it, it was cold! Also, your loneliness had become almost a physical being in and of itself, crushing the very breath out of your lungs and stealing the vitality out of nearby colors. You glanced up, only to see it was raining hard. Sighing, you went through the living room, to the kitchen for some comfort food. Out of habit, you raised your eyes to the window, not really expecting to see anyone. Wait, was that-? What the hell was Michael doing, standing in the cold ass rain?!

 

Grumbling to yourself, you abandoned your food and grabbed your coat on your way out the door. You walked around the back of the house and into the wet foliage, but Michael was no longer standing where you had seen him. Momentarily stymied, you looked into the rain, only to see a shape disappear in the corner of your eye. Frowning, you followed the shape until you stood where it had been a second ago. Seeing it disappear again, you decided you’d had enough. 

 

“Mr. Myers?” You called out over the rain. No answer. 

Again, louder, “MR. MYERS?” Again, no response.

 

“DAMN IT MICHAEL MYERS, I AM COLD AND I AM TRYING TO INVITE YOU INSIDE!” Suddenly, a tall shape towered over you. You stared into the mismatched eyes of the Boogeyman. Rain falling was the only noise in the small clearing you stood in. 

 

“So, I guess you’re coming?” You said weakly. A head tilt was his only response, but you had expected that. 

 

You walked back to the house, this time with your stalker walking openly beside you, not that there was anyone to see him. You lived on the outskirts of town, but hey, the rent was cheaper and nobody bothered you. Which in hindsight had been a problem these last few weeks, but you weren’t alone right now.

 

You opened the door. Holding it open for Michael, you struck up a one-sided conversation.

 

“I’ll get you a towel.” 

Head tilt.

“You need a warm bath too, God knows how long you were in that rain.”

Head tilt, opposite direction.

You sighed. “I’ll also get a plate for you. You must be hungry.”

No response.

Handing him a towel, you grabbed another one for yourself and another one for when Michael was done with the bath.    
“Go ahead and get started on that bath, I’ll get the food ready. You like spaghetti?”

Head tilt.

This was getting old, but you did appreciate not being alone for once. 

 

“I’ll dry your stuff for you, if you like, just leave it outside the bathroom for me, k?”

Head tilt.

You sighed, then ran your fingers through your hair. Handing him the extra towel, you said, “Bathroom is the second door on the left upstairs. See you in a bit!” You turned, then walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later, you heard the bathroom door close. Shaking your head, you put pasta in water to boil and settled to wait. A few minutes later, you heard a quiet thump upstairs. Going and looking at the second level, you saw Michael’s outfit on the floor. You went and picked it up. You heard water running. A second later, you detected a musky scent emanating from the clothes you held. A compulsion took hold and you pulled the fabric closer, the better to inhale. You never had smelled anything like this before, and even under the rain smell, there was another, more potent scent that you assumed had to be Michael’s natural body odor. Damn, but just smelling him made you feel dizzy. Mmmmm…

 

After a few seconds, the water stopped. You heard the sound of Michael slipping into the tub, and these sounds startled you out of your reverie. Quickly, you went downstairs to the laundry room and threw his stuff in the wash. Going to the kitchen, you drained the pasta and got to work on opening the jar of sauce. 

 

All of a sudden, you felt the tell-tale signs of being watched. Turning, you saw Michael standing behind you, hair dripping wet and mask on still. 

 

“Um, your stuff is still in the wash.” 

Nothing.

You tried again. “Dinner’s almost ready?” 

Silence. 

Shrugging, you began to turn. 

  
A hand grabbed your shoulder, spinning you around to face Michael. Another hand quickly grabbed your opposite shoulder. 

“Michael, what-?” 

 

He pulled you into his lap. When had you two sat down? You couldn’t think. Your brain was too caught up in the sensation of being manhandled and then held, and your breath caught in your throat. Already, you could feel yourself slipping into subspace. Your mouth went dry. Uh oh.

 

Michael waited patiently for you to come back to yourself. But once you did, and you properly felt what was under you- oh, God. He was hard. But he still made no sound.

“Do- Do you want to have sex with me, Michael?” you asked tentatively.

Head tilt.

Guess that was a yes.

You leaned forward, breathed on his bare shoulder, then brushed it with your lips. Out of nowhere, your center of gravity was thrown off as Michael threw you over his shoulder and carried you up the stairs. 

Thank goodness the stove wasn’t still on. Because you weren’t sure if Michael knew what boundaries were, let alone how to respect them. In the long run that would probably cause problems, but tonight? It made your temperature spike.

 

Michael threw you onto your bed. Wasting no time, he crawled on top of you, crushing you a little, but mostly holding up his own weight. Already, you could feel your labia starting to tingle and your opening get damp. You weren’t quite gushing wet yet, but from the look in Michael’s good eye, he aimed to change that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry my inexperienced/virgin Michael headcanon from my cold dead hands.  
> That said, have fun sinning.

You squirmed.

He didn’t move.

You bucked against his hips.

Nothing. No sound, nothing.

 

Seems like you were going to have to inform the Shape how to do something with his own body.

 

“Michael, touch me damn it!” you whined.

Still nothing.

 

“URGH!” You groaned. You put a palm on his chest, and put pressure behind it. Michael moved, probably more out of surprise than anything else. Seriously, though, how had no one taken this hunk of man to bed before. Fuck it, apparently, you’ll be his first. 

You shimmied out of your clothes, avoiding any fanfare. Stripteasing could be next on your sexual bucket list. For now, however, you wanted, not only to cum, but for Michael to MAKE you cum. 

 

“Like this, sweetie,” You said, once naked, grabbing his hand.

You trailed his hand up your body, before bringing it to your lips. Wasting no time, you swirled your tongue around the digits. No reaction from Michael, but you were getting used to that. 

 

Trailing his hand back down, you brought it to your entrance, brushing the tips of his fingers against your slit. You shuddered. Nothing from Michael, but you couldn’t help but make a noise from the pleasure of FINALLY being touched, knowing that it wasn’t your own hand. Michael got bold and wiggled his fingers inside your hot labia, teasing your entrance proper. You let out a groan. 

 

Michael stopped moving, his fingers teasingly close to fucking you open, yet he didn’t move. His eyes bored into you, but you couldn’t see any emotion in them. His dick was still hard though, you could feel it pressing against the soft flesh of your thigh. Groaning again, you grabbed his hand. Pulling it toward you, you breached your entrance with his fingers. Fuck, this was better than those toys you had under the bed. Michael still wasn’t moving enough, so you twisted his wrist, looking for the spots inside you that made you see stars. 

 

“Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!” You cried out in bliss. Michael had finally seemed to catch on, rubbing your g-spot and teasing you, then satisfying the tease by fucking his fingers in and out of your cunt. Which, of course by now, was dripping wet. You moaned loudly, not caring about anything but the pleasure you felt running like lightning through your veins. Your hips bucked into Michael’s, chasing the high you could feel building inside your gut. 

 

Michael stopped. You whined, still bucking for friction, but then Michael flipped you onto your stomach. If possible, you got wetter. You felt him, then, against your entrance, before he roughly shoved all of himself inside you.

 

You screamed in bliss. Still bucking against him, you panted and moaned like a bitch in heat. It didn’t help that Michael was using your body, pounding you brutally into the mattress and gripping your breasts, kneading them in his huge hands. You were barely conscious of the fact that you were starting to salivate into the pillow, but by the time you could feel grossed out about it, Michael was letting go of your breasts, and shoving your face into the bed with one hand, while feeling for something between your legs with the other. Finding what he was looking for, he then began to abuse your clit with his rough fingers. 

You couldn’t breathe, but that only got you hotter. You couldn’t hear anything from Michael, except the slapping of his skin against yours. You couldn’t call out for Michael, or God, or whoever, but you were mewling into the pillow like a pornstar and finally, finally, you came.

 

You were still coming down from the high, but Michael was still pounding into you relentlessly. You groaned, oversensitive. Still, he fucked away. Regaining some control over your muscles, you squeezed his cock with your walls and eventually, Michael came, spraying your insides white. Fuck, this was better than you had imagined, and with that thought, you involuntarily squeezed him again, earning a weaker spurt of warm cum as a reward. Michael pulled out, and left you breathing heavily into the mattress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON THE EROTICA!!! I NEED to be able to write it better!  
> Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, y'all. I kinda got bored halfway through.

You were confused. Why had Michael just up and left you like that? 

Then it hit you. 

_ Michael had never made a single sound. _

And there you were, a panting, mewling mess. 

Next time, you would do better. You would have to.

 

Speaking of doing better, here came Michael now. 

“Hey, Michael, how was your day?”

Silence.

“Do- do you want to have sex again?”

Head tilt.

Sighing, you crossed into Michael’s personal space. You pressed a chaste kiss to his masked lips, and Michael snapped. Picking you up bridal style, he carried you to the second floor bedroom. He threw you onto the mattress face first. He slammed the door behind him, then crowded on top of you. Reaching down into your panties, he writhed his fingers against your slit, not allowing for any preamble. You slammed your head against the pillows to muffle the sound, biting your lips shut for good measure.

Michael stopped. You wriggled your hips, trying to get friction. Michael did not move, so you stilled, nearly crying, but still, you matched his silence. Michael shoved himself off you, then started digging under your bed. 

You peeked upwards. 

Michael was still digging. But now you could see what he was digging into. He had found your box of adult toys and was desperately looking for something within. You blushed as his strong, muscular hands combed through dildos, vibrators, lubricant… He had gotten to the bottom of the box where the blindfolds and gags were. Your blush intensified as his hands passed over silk. Just imagine what the juxtaposition of those hands and that silk would do to you. 

Finally, Michael found what he was looking for, and held it aloft.

A ring gag.

“You- you like it when I make noise?” You choked out.

Head tilt.

He still held the gag.

Obediently, you opened your mouth and let him clip the gag to your face.

You could tell it was going to be a long night.


End file.
